Episodes
Episode 0 Part 1: Creating our Masks Episode Description: In this episode we discuss how we want to play the game. We also begin to create the world around us and dive into who our characters are. This is not the beginning to the story, but just the prelude to being the heroes of Halcyon City. Duration: 74 minutes. Release date: 19th Feb 2017. Episode 0 Part 2: Creating our Masks Episode Description: This episode is the continuation of the previous episode in which we create our heroes and describe our world. Get ready for some laughs and to learn how to play our game! Duration: 72 minutes. Release date: 19th Feb 2017. Issue #1: History Repeats Itself Episode Description: Welcome to Halcyon City, where the average teen can spend a Saturday night hanging with friends, seeing a movie, or getting a slice of Za. Not for our young heroes, however. Tonight there is a charity galla at the Museum of History, and unbeknowst to the guest a monster is about to crash the party. Will our heroes be able to save the night, or wil they face extinction? Duration: 73 minutes. Release date: 7th Mar 2017. Issue #2: Which Wytch Episode Description: Our heroes find themselves triumphant, and ready to celebrate! Each seeks to mark the occasion in their own way. After some fun and a few serious conversations, our heroes find themselves at a party. What could go wrong? Duration: 75 minutes. Release date: 21st Mar 2017. Issue #3: Crickets, What Crickets? Episode Description: We see how our heroes invest their free time, but will their actions bounce? Also as the name indicates.......crickets....what crickets? Duration: 138 minutes. Release date: 4th Apr 2017. Issue #4: Trouble at Home Episode Description: We explore all parts of Golden Glove's legacy. Secrets are shared and bonds broken. Duration: 95 minutes. Release date: 18th Apr 2017. Issue #5: Deadful Implications Episode Description: Our heroes find themselves in a horde of trouble and end up learning more about who they are. Actions have consequences and, as everyone knows, you have to face your fears sometimes. Duration: 120 minutes. Release date: 2nd May 2017. Issue #6: Castle In The Sky Episode Description: Nazgrim and Golden Glove are left wondering where Kid Kati ran off to. A more confident and self-assured Theo Morel quickly discovers a new weakness at Everbrite's sanctum. Duration: 87 minutes. Release date: 16th May 2017. Issue #7: Eye of the Beholder Episode Description: In an effort to stop the Necromancer, Golden Glove and Kid Kati work to secure the Eye of Grohm. Things escalate as they discover its overwhemling magical powers. Choas ensues and our heroes struggle to keep things from crashing down. Duration: 74 minutes. Release date: 30 May 2017. Issue #8: Iron Gate Episode Description: With the Eye of Grohm in the Necromancer's grasp and the adults out of commision, the team races through the zombie horde to save the city from utter desctruction. They come to find that yet another obstacle lies in their path. The forces of Aegis have laid seige to Trinity Park and our young heroes must break through to put a stop to this menace. Duration: 88 minutes. Release date: 13 Jun 2017. Issue #9: Fight Night at Trinity Park Episode Description: Faced with near impossible odds, our heroes must find a way to stop the Necromancer before Favos is summoned. Our team finally reconnects and goes into battle with a plan. However, even the best plans fall apart. This is the end of the Necromancer arc, but we will continue with issue #10 on July 11th. But to congratulate reaching 5,000 downloads we are releasing this issue early as well as an interview with Josh Perault who is the editor of "The Once and Future Nerd" Podcast. If you like what we do, please give us a rating and review on ITunes, it helps a lot. Duration: 80 minutes. Release date: 20 Jun 2017. Issue #10: Changes Episode Description: We're excited to announce that we have joined the creative minds of the Taking Initiative podcast on the Spark Network!! We look forward to working and collaborating with them on future projects, and being a part of their podcast family! Thank you for listening, and if you have time, please go check them out! Another Superhero team extends an offer to one of our heroes, while the city, and the team, are still shaken from the aftermath of Fight Night at Trinity Park. Duration: 87 minutes. Release date: 11 Jul 2017. Issue #11: Young Bloods Episode Description: Things are beginning to feel nostalgic for our heroes as history seems to repeat itself. With the Squires out and about, what are these young heroes to do? Golden Glove has some words about them and Kid Kati...well hindsight is 20/20. Duration: 57 minutes. Release date: 25th Jul 2017. Issue #12: Puff Puff Pass Episode Description: A mysterious drug is making it's way around Halcyon City, and it's up to our heroes to stop it. As emotions run wild, harsh words are said and secrets revealed. Who is the culprit and what are their ties to Imp? Duration: 89 minutes. Release date: 8th Aug 2017. Issue #13: Code Name D.A.R.G Episode Description: Analysis complete...These humans are weak and fall prey to their own emotions. Example: The one known as Kid Kati has been isolated in her room for some time. Master Nazgrim has informed me that his minions, Meteorite and Golden Glove, are on their way to aid him...The one they call Everbrite seems to hold some information that may be important. Analysis may need to be reevaluated. Duration: 79 minutes. Release date: 22nd Aug 2017. Issue #14: Party Animals Episode Description: "Shots, Shots, Shots!!!" screams Kid Kati as the music, and emotions, turn up. The rest of our heroes come to to her aid, but find themselves having a bit too much fun. It's not a party 'till someone falls in the pool, argues with an ex, or until a fight breaks out. Duration: 92 minutes. Release date: 5th Sep 2017. Issue #14.5: Eye of the Tiger Episode Description: This secret conversation is only between Silver Tiger, Theo, GG and now you. Keep what was said in your mind as you wait for issue #15, which comes out September 19th. Duration: 12 minutes. Release date: 15th Sep 2017. Issue #15: Breaking Hearts and Breaking Skulls Episode Description: You know that feeling you get when you're in trouble? Yeah, our heroes are really feeling it now. We learn Silver Tiger's past, all the components of Theo's new hideout, and Kati and Nazgrim share their feelings. What will come of this and how can our heroes recover from these emotions times. Duration: 93 minutes. Release date: 19th Sep 2017. Issue #16: For Whom The Bells Tolls Episode Description: The Young Bloods attempt to save Nazgrim from the clutches of Wytch. What horrible tests are they running on him and how can our heroes stop the former Bronze Golden Glove turned TurnBuckle? This isn't just a fight to save a friend, it's a fight for the Legacy itself. Who will lose control and who will take charge in this fight for life. Duration: 114 minutes. Release date: 3rd Oct 2017. Issue #17: Krush Episode Description: A bell rang and a hero is lost. Theo is trapped with no escape against a fersome foe and Nazgrim laughs with White skull? The YoungBloods return to your ears and we came with a exciting and somber issue. Duration: 122 minutes. Release date: 14th Nov 2017. Issue #18: Aftermath Episode Description: Tonight our heroes feel the aftermath of their actions, with Bronze having just dies and squires on their way our heroes flee! However, what happened in the time after they left and before the funeral?! Duration: 22 minutes. Release date: 28th Nov 2017. Issue #19: Homebase Episode Description: The funeral is approaching fast, and there is so much still unsaid between our heroes. Understanding and listening to how others feel is an important part of being a hero and it's something the YoungBloods struggle with, but maybe with the death of Bronze Golden Glove still fresh in their minds they can open up. Or maybe we just go to the new secret base? Duration: 76 minutes. Release date: 12th Dec 2017. Issue #20: The Kiln Episode Description: All are hardened in the Kiln, but is Earth deservign of that honor? Nazgrim is the only person pleading our case but what happens when he is overwhelmed with fear and emotions? Duration: 82 minutes. Release date: 26th Dec 2017. Issue #21: Plan Episode Description: We make plans to recon the facility in the Backwoods, but any good hero knows to always be ready to throw away the plan. Silver Tiger helps in his own way and someone is united once again.... Duration: 85 minutes. Release date: 9 Jan 2018. Issue #22: The Scout Episode Description: With little time before the invasion our heroes enter the facility. Can they remain quiet or will they be discovered?! Duration: 111 minutes. Release date: 23rd Jan 2018. Issue #23: Countermeasures Episode Description: White Skull, Krush, and a giant robot....what could be more interesting? Well how about a new Scout and three more DARG unit! Join our heroes as they face off against these threats and try to come out of it with their bodies and feelings intact. Duration: 69 minutes. Release date: 6th Feb 2018. Issue #24: Routing Number Episode Description: With White Skull locked up, our heroes can vent their frustrations with each other. The introduction of another from the Kiln complicates things, someone says they are sorry and Golden Glove has an important question to ask. Duration: 64 mintues. Release date: 20th Feb 2018. Issue #25: Predator or Prey Episode Description: As Golden Glove sits down with Lancelot, we get a glimpse of what his motives are and where he stands. Golden Glove tries to bring him onto their side but is met with some skepticism. While all this is going on, Kati, Nazgrim, Hera, and Kazron have dinner with the parents. Awkward conversations, makeovers, and disagreements can sum up this night for our heroes! Duration: 94 minutes. Release date: 6th Mar 2018. Issue #26: The Mentor Paradox Episode Description: Finally our heroes are back to business and what better way than to start off with Theo and Golden Glove getting a talking to by their mentors. Duration: 74 minutes. Release date: 3rd April 2018. Issue #27: Wytches Cauldron Episode Description: The heroes decide what they are going to wear to a rave! Lots of panda backpacks, candy and music. But what lurks in the shadows of the Cauldron? Hands exchange bottles of the Super drug, named by Wytch 3lxr. All of this leads up to a hero getting one of their drives and Glitch is born. Duration: 123 minutes. Release date: 24th April 2018. Issue #28: Blood of the Coven Episode Description: The battle with Wytch is heating up as our heroes clash with not only her but each other! Duration: 106 minutes. Release date: 8th May 2018. Issue #29: Lenny Kravitz's Scarf Episode Description: Our heroes, tired and down on their luck head over to Imp's home to have some fun. But as we all know parties and the YoungBloods don't mix. Duration: 111 minutes. Release date: 22nd May 2018. Issue #30: Guidance, Warships and Olive-that Episode Description: After the events on the rooftop and the party, the Young Bloods needed some time alone. But now it has been a couple of days without contact and members are getting worried. What has happened to our heroes!? Duration: 63 minutes. Release date: 5th June. Issue #31: The Hero's Plight Episode Description: The meaning of being a hero is something that we all must decide alone. Sure others may influence it but when it comes down to it, the choice is ours. This is something the YoungBloods struggle with as do all young heroes. Join us as we the results of these choices of not only the players but others they have met. Duration: 85 minutes. Release date: 19th June 2018. Issue #32: Eye for an Eye Episode Description: As our heroes snap back to reality, can they uncover the plot and save the day? How can they free their fellow heroes? Will they find the research facility? And more importantly there goes gravity! Duration: 75 minutes. Release date: 3rd July 2018. Issue #33: Lizard Hands Episode Description: Our heroes break into teams to divide and conquer. Kid and Kati and Golden Glove break back into the prison. With Arthur's experience doing it once and Kati's skill in...well being a delinquent, this should be easy. Right? Maybe Theo and Nazgrim will have better luck breaking into the science lab where Theo first encountered Krush...as if anything with the YoungBloods could be that simple. Duration: 75 minutes. Release date: 17th July 2018. Category:Episodes